


A hellish kind of love

by GoddessOfFanFic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFic/pseuds/GoddessOfFanFic
Summary: Bobby gets captured on a hunt and a familiar face saves the day.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night in Idaho. Bobby was on a hunt tracking down a vampire nest. Crowley was in Hell as usual looking over some contracts that had been made. Bobby was not paying as much attention as he should've been and a vampire knocked him out from behind.  
  
  
Bobby felt the blow from behind him and fell into darkness. He woke up moments after, blinking his eyes.  
  
“What the hell.” He looks around, trying to move and realizes he is tied up.  
  
"Hello Mr. Singer," a voice says from the darkness. "Glad you could join us."  
  
  
  
“Balls. Damn blood suckers.”  
  
  
  
"I take offense to that. We didn't hurt you, so why are you hunting us?"  
  
“Do you look as stupid as you sound?”  
  
He chuckles as he comes out from the light. "I don't think in this case that I'm the stupid one."  
  
“You ain’t getting out of this alive you know.”  
  
"What makes you say that?" He bares his teeth, "remind me how this ends with me dying."  
  
Bobby closed his eyes, waiting for the moment.  
  
  
"Stop what you're doing vamp."  
  
Bobby opened his eyes, hearing the voice.  
  
The vampire turned around wide eyed. "It can't be..."  
  
“Crowley?”  
  
"Hello Bobby."  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
"I'm here to save your ass."  
  
“Oh. Well hurry about it would you?”  
  
Crowley rolls his eyes. He snaps his fingers and the vamp disintegrates. He walks over to Bobby and unties him. "You're welcome."  
  
“Thank Crowley.”  
  
"Anytime, now let's get out of here before more of them show up."  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
Crowley snaps again and they both disappear and end up in Bobby's house.  
  
“Well. Thanks again.”  
  
Crowley nods. "Anytime. You might wanna call Squirrel and Moose and tell them you survived."  
  
“Yeah. Good idea. I’ll do that.” Bobby said and called the Winchesters.  
  
Dean picked up. "Bobby? How was the hunt?"  
  
“It was fine. Got a bit caught up, but I got out. A...friend saved me.”  
  
"Another hunter saved you? Who was it?"  
  
“Ah...well...it wasn’t exactly a hunter...”  
  
"Damnit Bobby, who was it then?"  
  
“Crowley. It was Crowley, alright?”  
  
The line went silent for a minute. "You mean to tell me the King of Hell saved your ass?"  
  
“Did I stutter boy?”  
  
"No sir, you did not. But why Crowley?"  
  
“I don’t really know why. He just did.”  
  
"That's really odd Bobby, in fact that's straight up creepy."  
  
“It ain’t none of your business boy.”  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
  
  
“It’s Alright Dean.”  
  
  
“Are you physically hurt? Did the vamp hurt you in any way?”  
  
“Nah. He just knocked me out pretty good. Heads killing me, but nothing a little whiskey won’t fix.”  
  
Dean chuckled. "Good, I'm glad you're alright."  
  
“Me too Dean. Me too.”  
  
"Do you need anything? We're about to make a food run for the bunker."  
  
“Nah. Just make sure Sam is taking care of that Archangel of his. And Dean, don’t kill him alright?”  
  
Dean sighs. "Fine....."  
  
  
“Sam will have your head.”  
  
"I know, I know...."  
  
“Bye Dean.”  
  
"Bye Bobby."  
  
Bobby hung up, sighing. They don’t have to know his whatever he is feeling for the king of hell. Ever. They wouldn’t approve...would they...  
  
Crowley is still standing there. "Everything alright Bobby?"  
  
“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine.”  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sensing something that says different...."  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Crowley nods. "Well, if you need anything.... don't hesitate to call. I'm gonna leave now....."  
  
“See you then Crowley.”  
  
  
Crowley disappears. He reappears in Hell. He sits down on his throne and sighs to himself. "There's definitely something else he's not telling me..."  
  
Bobby, on the other hand, drinks himself silly.  
  
Crowley can't stand not knowing what Bobby won't tell him. He reappears in Bobby's house. "Bobby?"  
  
  
“Ohhhhh heyyyyyyy thereeee cuuuttiieeee.” Bobby slurred. He was definitely drunk.  
  
Crowley sighs. "You're drunk. I can smell it on you."  
  
“I’m not drunk.” Bobby slurred again, hiccuping.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
“Nope.” And Bobby had been standing and then he just...tipped over.  
  
“Tiiimmmmmmmmber.”  
  
Crowley shook his head and rolled his eyes as he helps Bobby up. "Let's get you in bed...."  
  
“I’m not tired...” Bobby said, but he was already passed out.  
  
"Exactly." He covered him up and let him sleep. He shut the door and sat on the couch. He wasn't going to leave him in this state.  
  
Bobby had rolled over and off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Crowley chuckled to himself as he went to go check on him. "Bobby, you alright?"  
  
“No. I’m on the floor. It hurt.”  
  
  
Crowley sighs and opens the door. "This is why you don't drink so much Bobby." He extends a hand. "Take it."  
  
Bobby takes Crowley’s hand and he’s pulled up to his feet but then he falls over. On top of Crowley. Thankfully, the king of hell could get Bobby off of him easily.  
  
Crowley pushes him off. "Jesus Bobby, you stink of whiskey."  
  
  
Bobby rolled over, still passed out.  
  
  
Crowley puts him back in bed and puts a spell on him so he won't fall back out of bed.

 

The next morning, Bobby wakes up with a hang over and Crowley takes care of him all day.


	2. Bath time

“Crowley. I’m going to take a shower. You make yourself at home. Maybe this hangover will go away.” Bobby said and went to the bathroom.

”Alright Robert. I’ll be here when you’re done.” The demon said as he took a sip of his whiskey. 

 

The Hunter rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He turns on the water, and undresses. He cleans himself and doesn’t hear the door open. The sneaky king of hell creeps up on the Hunter and opens the curtain.

 

”Hello Robert.”

 

”DAMN IT CROWLEY!”


End file.
